Black
by rocketeer7
Summary: "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun." "AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK BODOH!" "Aku mau kita akhiri saja semuanya." "Persetan dengannya! Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun!" (Bad Summary HAHA- -) just another junkfic from me. THIS IS KAIBAEK (Kai x Baekhyun), YAOI, BL. Gasuka pair? DLDR! Oneshot.


_**Black**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin**_

**.**

_The color of my heart is black, _

_ It was burnt out to black, just like that._

_ I break glass whenever I feel like._

_ And I look at my bloody hands and think, why am I like this. Why?_

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya kala malam yang dingin dan ramai itu menyapanya. Orang orang berlalu lalang di sekitar Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan kosongnya berjalan entah kemana. Langkahnya panjang panjang, entahlah, dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya dan lebih mengeratkan mantelnya pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai tersebut.

Waktu seakan berhenti di sekitar Baekhyun, orang orang yang berlalu lalang seakan freeze, dan Baekhyun seperti sedang berjalan menjelajah waktu. Tidak peduli ia menabrak orang, ia akan berbalik dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya membuat orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya beringsut kesal. Wajah cantik itu kini memerah menahan dingin, namun entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia terus saja berjalan, tak peduli sama sekali keadaan di sekitarnya. Sebaliknya, keadaan sekitar juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan Baekhyun.

Seakan dunia di sekitarnya slow motion, dan dia bergerak sendiri dengan kecepatan yang intens; Baekhyun dan dunianya.

"Byun—"

Seseorang menangkap tubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah panjang panjang, sehingga terlihat seperti Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah namja yang mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu. Pandangan Baekhyun masih kosong, ia tidak menolak atau membalas pelukan namja itu yang semakin mengerat. Namja itu menumpukan dagunya di bahu ramping Baekhyun, dan memeluknya seakan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun masih dengan dunianya; dunia dimana hanya dia yang bergerak dan keadaan sekitarnya menjadi slow motion.

"Byunnie..."

_Dingin_.

Suara berat itu menerpa indera pendengaran Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah namja itu, namun masih dengan pandangan kosong. Namja itu memuja setiap lekuk indah wajah Baekhyun, dan mengelus pipinya pelan menggunakan tangannya. _Dingin_.

"Ayo pulang."

"Jongin-ah," Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Hmm?"

"...tidak apa." Baekhyun memaksa senyum di bibirnya. Entah kenapa malam ini dia menjadi sangat melankolis. Oh, bukannya seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu bersifat dingin? Selalu memberikan fake smile. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya karena itulah sifatnya.

Jongin adalah satu satunya orang yang dapat membongkar semua fake smile Baekhyun.

Bahkan teman dekatnya, Kyungsoo, tidak bisa melihat sosok asli Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang ceria dan periang, juga lucu. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sosok asli Baekhyun sedingin dan se-fake itu. Kata kata manisnya, senyuman manisnya, perlakuan riangnya,

_Semuanya palsu_.

_Your smile is shining gold,_

_ But the way you speak, feel so cold._

_ As time goes by, you're becoming more like me,_

_ Sometimes I feel like karma is running after me, know._

Dan hanya Jongin—satu satunya orang yang dapat membaca sifat asli Baekhyun. Hanya pada Jongin, Baekhyun menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang begitu dingin dan fake. Jongin tahu, Baekhyun orang yang sangat tertutup. Keperibadiannya tersimpan rapi dan tertutup tanpa celah. Jongin mengagumi cara Baekhyun menutupi kepribadiannya itu.

"Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di rumah."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin, bermaksud menghangatkannya. Baekhyun tidak merespon, tidak membalasnya maupun menepisnya. Jongin langsung melonggarkan genggamannya saat ia menyadari bahwa tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja ia genggam, berbalut perban.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menatap manik mata Jongin.

Jongin selalu merasa mata Baekhyun begitu indah, namun begitu tajam dan menusuk. Biasanya jika Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo atau yang lainnya, ia akan menyembunyikan tatapan itu dengan tatapan ceria dan menyenangkan. Namun saat bersama Jongin, berhubung Jongin sudah dapat menebak sifat aslinya, ia bisa leluasa tanpa kebohongan di hadapan Jongin.

"Jadi? Ayo pulang."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin cepat cepat bertemu Kyungsoo?"

Bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah pertanyaan sindiran. Begitu pula bagi Jongin yang langsung merubah raut wajahnya tidak suka. Tidak ada ketakutan atau kekecewaan sama sekali di raut wajah Baekhyun, dia sungguh faker professional. Kalau saja dia bermain film, filmnya pasti akan laris di pasaran.

"Apa katamu!? Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Terdapat nada penekanan pada perkataan Jongin.

"Aku juga."

_**People smile with an effort, hiding the truth,**_

_** As if they're happy.**_

_** While hiding the lie in the word love,**_

_** As if it will be last forever.**_

__"Lalu? Kenapa kau meragukanku?"

Nada pertanyaan Jongin sangat menuntut, Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu. Ia peka, sangat peka malah. Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menebak pikiran seseorang dari cara bicara, karena kepekaannya. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Jongin bisa menebak itu senyum penuh arti, bukan senyum gembira, bukan senyum sinis, bukan juga senyum meremehkan. What should Jongin call it—senyum mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu. Kapan aku bilang aku meragukanmu?"

"Tapi nada pertanyaanmu tadi menunjukkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang aku tunjukkan?"

"Kau jelas jelas menunjukkan bahwa kau meragukanku."

"Bagian mana?"

Skak mat. Jongin tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang berdebat melawan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu bisa merangkai kata kata yang dapat menyudutkan lawan bicaranya. Jongin nampak berpikir, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia bisa menerima kekalahan.

"Tidak spesifik. Aku hanya menebaknya melalui nada bicaramu."

"Memang nada bicaraku seperti apa?"

"Seperti biasa. Mengintimidasi."

Kini rasanya Baekhyun yang skak mat. Jongin memang mengerti dirinya. Dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun mau menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan, mereka semakin mengerti sifat masing masing.

Jongin menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun masih sama, masih tidak menolak maupun membalas. Orang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu memandang Baekhyun dan Jongin aneh, namun Jongin bersikap masa bodoh. Masa bodoh dengan orang orang. Masa bodoh dengan dunia. Hanya... masa bodoh.

"Percayalah Baekhyun. Aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin mengelus surai Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Pandangan Baekhyun masih kosong dan dingin, ia tidak merespon pelukan Jongin.

"Jadi kau dan aku ada apa apa?"

Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan retoris.

"Ya. Kau dan aku adalah satu. Aku mencintaimu."

_Those lips are red, just like red lies,_

_ As time goes by, the language between the two,_

_ The colors that each one has don't mesh, yeah_.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh, Jongin."

Baekhyun berkata sangat dingin. Jongin lalu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu dan menatapnya tajam. Namun ia kalah, tatapan Baekhyun ratusan kali lipat lebih tajam dan mengintimidasinya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak melotot atau sebagainya, namun Jongin merasa tatapan Baekhyun membuatnya bergidik.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Kau juga jangan pura pura bodoh."

"Kali ini aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Baekhyun."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya memiliki ratusan kartu truf di tangannya untuk membuat Jongin kalah telak. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang seperti Baekhyun, he is truly one of a kind. Itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja mungil yang penuh kepalsuan itu.

"Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudku."

"Kalau begitu anggaplah aku bodoh dan cepat jelaskan padaku."

Jongin benar benar tahu bagaimana berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Mulut manis itu penuh kepalsuan, yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang terlalu professional. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Jongin rasa ia telah takut, tapi ia enggan menunjukkan rasa takutnya itu.

"Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau dan Kyungsoo ada apa apa."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu truf-nya. Jongin membelalakkan mata, ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Baekhyun. Tatapan dan nada bicara itu terlalu mengintimidasi Jongin.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras membuat Jongin dan orang sekitarnya terbelalak kaget. Baekhyun seperti meledak.

_Since I've met you agony is the only thing left,_

_ Everyday is series of hills of hardships and temptation._

_ Now I sing of breaking up, I tell you,_

_ This is my last confession._

"Aku mau kita akhiri saja semuanya. Dan perlakukan aku seperti pasien yang lain."

Perkataan Baekhyun menohok tepat di hati Jongin. Lidah Jongin kelu, ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan apalagi merangkai kata yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Perpisahan ini terlalu mendadak dan hati Jongin—maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak siap. Faktanya, mereka saling mencintai, dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak palsu. Baik Baekhyun maupun Jongin tidak ada yang palsu dalam menunjukkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku melihat kau berkata cinta pada Kyungsoo dan menciumnya tepat di bibir."

"Hari itu dia mengamuk, mengertilah Baekhyun. Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

Jongin dengan kasar mendorong bahu Baekhyun dan memojokkannya di tembok jalan. Ia lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, mencoba memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Mencoba memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia benar benar mencintainya dan tidak ingin berpisah.

Cukup lama bibir mereka bertautan, akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong Jongin karena dia benar benar kehabisan nafas.

"Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkanmu, Jongin. Sepertinya aku harus rela."

"Persetan dengannya! Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun!"

"KAU DAN AKU SAMA SAMA TIDAK BODOH KIM JONGIN!"

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU BAEKHYUN! BUKAN KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun tidak bodoh dan Jongin sangat tahu itu. Namun Jongin juga tidak bodoh, ia tidak akan melepas Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Ia memang mencintai Kyungsoo, namun itu hanya sesaat. Dadanya tidak bergemuruh seperti waktu ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dan ia mencintai Baekhyun, bukan Kyungsoo.

"Akupun sama, Kim Jongin. Kau tahu aku akan dipindah ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang lebih besar di Seoul? Karena itu aku ingin kau melupakanku dan berbahagialah dengan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau harus selalu ingat, disini,"

Jongin menempelkan tangan Baekhyun yang dingin ke dadanya, "akan selalu ada Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan menunggu kau sembuh dan keluar dari sana, Baekhyun."

"Kita pulang sekarang? Kau bilang Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

"Ayo."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tidak diperban, kali ini Baekhyun membalasnya.

Pertemuan mereka berdua memang tidak begitu indah, saat itu Baekhyun yang memiliki kelainan jiwa dan masokis tingkat akut dimasukkan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa di Gangwondo. Saat dibawa kesana, keadaan Baekhyun penuh luka dimana mana. Jongin sebagai psikiatris muda disana, bisa merasakan bahwa namja itu—Baekhyun—telah menarik hatinya dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan kepribadiannya yang misterius. Dia telah terjerat kedalam pesona seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Namun itu tidak penting, yang penting hanyalah dia mencintai Baekhyun.

Benar, yang Jongin maksud 'rumah' adalah rumah sakit jiwa tempat Baekhyun dirawat dan Jongin bekerja.

Yang penting, sekarang, adalah Jongin mencintai Baekhyun.

_Someday, when I'm left at the edge of the world alone, _

_ I might miss you, yeah._

_ Someday, when I'm tamed to the edge of sadness,_

_ I might regret at the end_.

-FIN-

KYAAA ABSURD BANGET-_- *jedotin pala ke leppy* ane nulis apaan ini geje-_-

Terinspirasi dari lagunya GD ft. Jennie Kim – Black. Itu rock selipin lagunya loh, lagunya enak banget suer. Coba dengerin deh ^^)b

Terserah mau review apa enggak, soalnya Rock pikir _this is just one hell of a junkfic-_-v _

Buat goodbye summer, rock nggak lagi kena writer block kok, Cuma masih dalam proses pengetikan ^^ *emang ada yang nunggu-_- *sian banget lu rock-_-


End file.
